User blog:StormieCreater/Being in the Middle (Fanfic)
Order: Me Createsans K9luvthatleo Missette Part 1 Marissa's P.O.V. "Mother! Stella got mud on my sparkly dreessss!" I hear Star whine as she comes inside the house, with a purple princess dress on and an unnoticable mud drop on it. "It was just one drop!" Star's twin, Stella, says, her body full of mud "It's hardly noticable!" I was watching the whole show go down from the kitchen table, where I was doing my homework. It was seriously hard with Star's whining and Stella's belching. I asked Mom if she could restrain the little tweebs. "Girls, settle down" My mom hushed them finally "Star, we can get that mud stain off real quick, and Stella, into the tub with you" "Aw, Mo-om!" Stella groaned "You know how much I loathe bathing!" Mom gave my sister "the look" before pointing to the bathroom "O-kay" Stella trudged that direction Star and Stella are pretty much the bother. And yes, they are both my sisters. My name is Marissa Levinstein, and I am the middle child out of seven siblings. Yes, I said seven. I thought poor Mom couldn't handle more before Star and Stella were born. Life is seriously strange around my place. I pretty much spend my days watching Mom lecture Dad about his "life choices", my older sister, Clarisse, talk to her boyfriend about pretty mature stuff, my older brother Tad teasing my other older brother, Blake, my younger sister, Celeste hide in her bedroom for...pretty much eternity, and my twin sisters, well, you know. Speaking of family, by the time dinner rolled around, everyone had something to talk about. "Tad's stunts are seriously out of control!" Blake stroaked his red hair "It nearly messed up a curl on my head! Now I might never get a real girlfriend" "You big baby, my stunts are awesome!" Tad retorted "I could break, like-" Tad pondered for a moment, then held up three fingers "Four world records in a day" "Um...you held up three" Celeste quietly mentioned "The tween talks!" Dad teased her, while Celeste blushes out of embarassement. "Honey" Mom got my attention "How about your day?" Everyone was looking at me. I took a breath "Well, Teresa and I managed to plan a trip to Learning Slides" Teresa, or Reece, is my best friend. And learning slides is my favorite water slide on earth. I can explain the rest later on. "Other than that, nothing in particular" I finished "What about Eddwin?" Tad arched an eyebrow, and I blushed. Eddwin is my crush. "Tad, stop picking on Marissa" Mom rold him "Eddwin is a nice man, but we don't need to poke the barrel. Now, let's clean up kids" I did as mom told me, but somehow I wonder how I'm going to survive with six siblings. Part 2 Eddwin's POV: The next day at school, I was walking with Tord and talking. "She's beautiful, but she's a bit too young." I told him. "Okay. Dude, you have to tell her, or I will." Tord said to me. "Tord, don't!" I begged. I saw Ellana bullying Marissa. "Hey!" I called. Ellana turned her gaze to me. Tord was completely silent. TBC Part 3 Tad's POV I threw my skateboard into my locker and sighed. I closed the locker door, then locked it up. I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder so it wouldn't slide off while I was walking to class. I walked to my class, and opened the door. The teacher stared at me with an unsatisfied look. "Late again... What are we gonna do with you?" The teacher asked. I closed the door and shrugged. The teacher rolled his eyes, and I took a seat. The teacher told us to take out textbooks and start reading. After we read it, we all had to take a quiz, and as for me, I had to take the quiz and write an essay about being late. After I finished the essay, the teacher just threw it away. Part 4 At the Levinstein's house, Star and Stella were arguing once again and Claire was having enough of it. "Star, why are you pulling Stella's hair?" She asked calmly. Stella hissed in pain as Star held a tight grip on one of her pigtails. "She ''ruined my brand new ballerina shoes! Those were supposed to go with my ballerina princess costume." She whined. "It was an accident!" Stella protested, which just resulted in Star yanking on her pigtail harder. Claire sighed and separated Stella and Star from each other. "Stella, what did you do to Star's shoes?" She asked. If she wanted to solve this petty little argument, she would have to hear the whole story. "I was bringing in mud balls but I tripped and fell. The mud got on her stupid shoes." Stella explained, and she slightly glared at Star. "Ok well, the way I see it is Stella should not have been bringing mud into the house in the first place. But she didn't mean to drop the mud on the shoes." Claire said. "And Star, I think Stella and I can help you get the mud out of your shoes. But, you shouldn't have pulled Stella's hair." She finished. Stella and Star both thought for a moment. "As long as we get the mud out of them.." Star sighed. "Then I guess I forgive Stella." She said, crossing her arms. "Finally!" Stella exaggerated. Star looked at Stella with a weird look. "Uh I mean- I forgive you too?" She said. Claire smiled. "Good. Now that the fight is finally over, let's start getting the mud out of the shoes." Claire said, looking on the ground and lifting up the muddy ballet slippers. Star happily followed her older sister to the washroom, with a sort of unhappy Stella staggering behind them. Hopefully, they would get most of the mud stain out. Part 5 Celeste's P.O.V. I made my way to music class, clutching my sheet music in my hand. I met my best friend, Sofie, by the woodwind section and sat next to her. "Hey" She greeted me. I smiled back and muttered hey. I tend to be a very quiet person. Not much for a talker. Other students started to fill the room with their instruments, then our music teacher, Mr. Carresfurr, started us off. "Music is all about expressing yourself through song" He explained "And I know you all have potential in all of you. I know some of you feel a bit expressive today, so I have the music we will be practicing today" And he handed out the sheet music. I skimmed over the notes with my brown eyes and brushed a bit of my natural red hair out of my face. The music seemed easy for me and Sofie to play. So when Mr. Carresfurr conducted us, we played our best. When we were done, he seemed pleased. "Wonderful!" He commented on our playing "You all sounded like professionals!" "Aww, shucks!" A guy in front of me said "I was just trying my best" Then I recognized the voice easily. It was Sebastion, we call him Bash, Flaversham, my crush. I started to blush madly, mainly because his bashful personality and modesty is kind of...well...attractive. "I was the best!" A girl next to him blurted out "Bash, you and me would make ''great music together" No, no, no. That was Tamara, one of the obnoxious girls in my class. She also liked Bash, which made me a bit jealous. "Just ignore her, Celeste" Sofie told me "I know she probably didn't want to make you jealous. But, y'know, who knows?" Marissa's P.O.V. The school day seemed to drag on foreeeeever. Finally, the school bell rang, and I met Teresa at the door of my science class. "It's the stinkin' end of the day, Dude!" Teresa exclaimed "Yea, I thought it would never end" I agreed "But now I have to deal with my crazy twin sisters" "Don't they get out of school early?" Teresa asked me "Yea, lucky them" I replied "Claire takes care of them while my parents are at work. Hopefully they'll be home by now" After I said that, my younger sister, Celese, met with me after her class (Our school is a Jr.-Sr. High School) and we headed home. She seemed quiet, but not usual quiet. "What's up, sis?" I asked her "Well, um" She started to say as she blushed madly "I have a crush on this boy in my music class" "Oh, really?" I teased "Baaaash?" She blushed and nodded "but this girl named Tamara also likes him too. And...she's probably one of the most rudest people on earth! She'd definetely get him for sure" "We don't know that" I advised her "Maybe tomorrow we can try to get you to talk to him" Part 6 Tori's POV: My brother, Tord, and I were walking home. "So, Tordster, any girls?" I asked. "Nei. Any boys?" he responded. "Well" there's this super cute dude named Apollo." I admitted. He laughed. I elbowed him. Tamara's POV: I got to my foster parents house. My mom left me when I was a baby and my dad was killed. Great... After those events, I had no idea how to act, so I chose... To be a jer-. Why am I telling you this?! My life is none of you people's business! Eddwin's POV: It's official. I like Marissa. But, gosh, I'm such a screw-up! I was talking with Tom about it. "She might hate me!" I said. "Yeah, she might." he responded. "I'm a failure!" I whined. "Yeah, you are." Tom said. "I could use some words of encouragement." I said. "Yeah, you could." he responded. I'm going to tell Marissa my feelings. TBC Part 7 Tad's POV I was walking home that day with one of my friends, Olivia. "So, Tad, how was school?" Olivia asked me. "It was fine, I guess. The history teacher doesn't like me much though. I was late again." "Let me guess, got carried away with skateboarding again?" "Yeah..." "If you really want to go skateboarding for a while, we could go to the park on Saturday." "Oh, really?" "Sure, why not?" I shrugged, then we arrived at her house. We said goodbye and she walked inside. I didn't realize until after she walked inside that my face had turned red. No one except for me knows about this, but I secretly, somewhat like Olivia. But anyways, I got home and finished my homework. Part 8 "Blake you're such a jerk sometimes!" Blake got a shove from his friend Rachel. "Wha- hey! I was only trying to be polite." He said. "Yes, because flirting with a girl and making her uncomfortable is the best thing to do," Rachel replied sarcastically. Blake opened his mouth to protest, but a quick glare from Rachel got him to shut up. "Not only did you flirt with 2 different girls today, you flirted with a girl almost every day this week!" She exclaimed. "That's a bit of an exaggeration. Also, that girl today could've said something without punching me in the face. Look at this black eye!" Blake said, pointing at his left eye that he tried to cover with his hair. Rachel couldn't help but snicker. "You deserved it, sorry to tell you." She shrugged her shoulders. "But anyways, we working on the project this weekend?" "Ah, yea totally... Monday morning work?" He asked hesitantly. Rachel facepalmed. "That's not even the weekend.. what the heck are you possibly doing all weekend?!" "Okay, okay. I was going to go to this concert Friday and then to some parties Saturday and Sunday. But I won't go to the Saturday one, is that day good?" He tried to compromise. "Perfect." Rachel said slightly rolling her eyes. "I'll text you later, my mom's going to want me home by now. See you at school tomorrow." She waved, before heading off. Part 9 Marissa had her friend, Teresa, over after school that day to talk about getting tickets to Learning Slides. "I love that water slide!" Teresa exclaimed "I can't wait to touch some brains!" "Yea" Marissa replied "Hot chocolate sounds good to me" Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Come in, Tad" Marissa said. She knew any knock of her family because of how they knocked. Tad came in slightly. "Hey, Mom wants to know if you guys wanna go to the park. Our whole family is going. I also heard some of our school friends are going" Marissa looked over at Teresa, who was blushing. Teresa had a crush on Tad, but never would admit it. "Sure, we'll go. Who else is going?" "Trip, Halia, the Three Syllable guys" Tad counted on his fingers, then he looked devious "Eddwin" Marissa gulped, then blushed "Yes! Yes, yes we'll go! Definetely! Yess!" "Kay" Tad shrugged "Nice seeing you, Teresa!" Then he closed the door. "You're never gonna admit it, are you?" Marissa teased Teresa Teresa threw a pillow at Marissa "Shut up!" TBC Category:Blog posts